Polyjuice Project
by Mione4life
Summary: Somethings are not as they seem. Especially when you add a bit of Polyjuice.


Arthur Weasley stared at the fireplace on the evening of August 11, 1992. His baby girl's 16th birthday. The day he had been looking forward to for years was not meant to be.

Little Ginny Weasley had died 7 years ago. She had contracted a bad case of dragon pox from an elderly lady down the lane. Although the normal strain only affects the elderly, Ginny's case was too hard on her small waif-like body. The horrible deadly virus snuffed the life from the littlest Weasley before she even saw her "Breaking Day."

"Breaking Day" was the most prized day among pureblood fathers and daughters. Its the day each little girl sheds her childhood innocence, with the help of her beloved Daddy of course, before being thrown to the wolves of the world. Pureblood etiquette demanded it happen on each girl's 17th birthday before they begun their final year of school. Rather than hope their daugher's innocence would be protected, the fathers would take it themselves so that their daughters could explore their sexuality to their heart's content.

As the only girl, Arthur had been anticipating his daughter's Breaking Day for many years. The smell of her innocent body beneath him, the taste of her juices upon his lips, the feel of her tight hole contracting against his member as her little voice cried out for more. Just the thought of what could have been made Arthur so randy he let his trousers fall to the floor releasing his aching member. Tightly grasping the 8 inch man tool, he firmly began stroking it in hopes of replicating the virgin tightness he'd never feel.

Earlier that day...

Hermione Granger had always been a very observant person. A result of her natural curiosity, she always seemed to notice small changes in her environment to explore. This little habit of hers is what led to the current conversation. Hermione was staying with her friend Ron's family for the summer and had noticed his normally cheerful father slowly sink into a depression. His declining mood had Hermione seeking out an explanation for the reason.

"Ron?" Hermione said trying to pull Ron's attention away from his birthday book, The Fame and Glory of the Chudley Cannons. Ron ignored her, mimicking Hermione's own book reading habits by burying himself farther into the bed and pulling the book closer. On any other person that might have worked but Hermione would not be side-tracked from her quest for answers. "RON!" Hermione shouted. Ron jumped back, hitting his head against the baseboard with a yell.  
"Gosh Hermione, what did you do that for?"

"You weren't paying attention. I was trying to ask about your dad."

"What about him Mione?"

"I just wanted to know why he's looking so sad lately? He's normally bombarding me with questions about Muggles but lately he hasn't asked anything. Is he ok?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot you didn't know."

"Know about what?"

"Well you see, I used to have a little sister. She died before I went to Hogwarts but if she lived, she woulda started this year. It would'a been her 11th birthday today."

"I'm so sorry Ron. Your dad must've been really close to her if he's taking it this hard."

"Kinda but he's also disappointed on account of her never having her Breaking Day."

"Breaking Day?"

"Ah... I forgot... your muggleborn, you wouldn't know about that."

"What is it?"

"Well ya see.. Breaking Day is a pureblood tradition for fathers and daughters. Bonding experience kinda."

"Why is it called Breaking Day though?"

Ron rubs his head, looks around for an escape, any escape at this point. Realizing no escape was coming, he whispers the answer quietly.

"What did you say Ron? I can't hear you?"

Sighing Ron says, "It the day every pureblood girl loses her virginity. Right before their last year of school when their Trace is gone. The Trace protects all females from being violated before they're of age. After it's gone Pureblood fathers take their daughters virginity so they don't have to worry about a boy taking advantage of the lost protection. And the girl's get to explore as much as they want during school without dealing with the awkward first time. Dad's disappointed because Gin was the only girl. Now they'll never get to have that experience together."

Hermione reeled back, shocked by the answer.

"Yu..You mean that's why he's so depressed? Because he can't devirginize his daughter?"

"Well yeah..it's not as bad as it sounds though... it's a bonding experience."

"Wait... boys don't do it with their moms right?"

Ron looked at Hermione like she had gone crazy.

"Of course not! That's nonsense."

"If it's a bonding experience then why would it be nonsense for the boys not to do something similar with their moms."

"Um because a boys first time doesn't HURT if its rough. Only girls go through pain the first time."

Hermione sat back and considered that. Maybe the Pureblood way did make sense. Wouldn't it be better to have a girl's first time with someone who she trusts and knows how to ease the pain. It's not like the girls are planning on getting pregnant or falling in love. That would be incest. No, just a nice bonding experience that saves girls' the pain of an awkward, inexperienced boy popping her cherry. Actually, the more Hermione thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Too bad her father would never go for it. Muggle customs were very strict about that sort of thing and her parents were highly religious. Sighing, she wished she could change into another person when suddenly it hit her like a rock. She COULD change into another person. Running to her room, realizing why the decor was so girly in a house that supposedly only had boys, she ruffled through her trunk until she found the small vial filled with a booger-like liquid. Polyjuice potion. Her parents had bought her some as an early birthday gift when the apothecary's apprentice had mistaken it for hot wax. Unwilling to correct his mistake, Hermione let them buy the substance that would be key to her plans.


End file.
